Russel Middlebrook
Russel Middlebrook is a titular fictional character of the Russel Middlebrook Series and the Russel Middlebrook: The Futon Years. Russel is first introduced in Geography Club. In the film adaption Russel is portrayed by Cameron Deane Stewart. Russel Middlebrook finds himself helping to form an after school club for the students, so that they can hang out together without anyone suspecting their secrets. History Novels Geography Club Russel Middlebrook and his friends find themselves to form an after school club for the students, so that they can hang out together without anyone suspecting their secrets. Russel Middlebrook is anxiously awaiting a reply from an internet chat room to meet up with a romantic interest. He makes it very clear that he would like the meeting to be discreet, as he did not want anyone to know he was homosexual. He goes to the meetup location and it seems like he won't get to meet the boy he met online. When he walks over to who might be 72Finns (boy from the chat room), he bumps into a popular boy from his school, Kevin . After a brief talk, it's revealed he's 72Finns. The next day, Russel and his class go on a camping field trip. He sits next to his best friend, Gunnar, who is unaware of his true sexuality, as he talks about all the hot girls on the bus. The next night of the trip, Russel and Kevin kiss in the pouring rain and are caught by a girl, Min. The returning day of school, both Kevin and Russel receive notes from Min to meet them in room 327. The boys meet up again after Kevin avoiding Russel all day, only do Kevin could go investigate to make sure Min wasn't going blackmail them. Russel goes to room 327, but was confused on why the door said "Geography Club". He immediately storms out when Min confesses that it's only called Geography club to prevent people from joining or finding out that it's actually a secret LGBT support group. That night, Russel reports back to Kevin about Min's intentions, Kevin is relieved and tells Russel he was 72Finns. He gives Russel a jersey telling him that he got Russel on the football team so they could hang out with out people becoming suspicious. When Gunnar and Russel ride to school, Gunnar asks Russel to join him on a double date with the school's most popular girl, Kimberly, and her friend, Trish. Russel is reluctant to go on the date, but agrees to do it for Gunnar, as this would be the only way for him to go on a date with Kimberly. Later, Russel feels more comfortable joining the "Geography Club", where he's properly introduced to Therese and Ike. Therese is Min's girlfriend and a goth girl who steals pills from her mother. Ike is a boy who claims he is 80-20 (80% straight and 20% gay, although the straight gradually decreases throughout the movie). That night, Gunnar and Russel go on their double date at the bowling alley. Kimberly seems very petty, pointing everything Gunnar is doing wrong on the date, while Trish is very flirtatious with Russel. After Gunnar buys Kimberly fries, she seems to warm up, and also takes a shot of pure vodka as she does often. Trish takes Russel to an abandoned lot, where she tries to have sex with him while a homeless man is watching. Russel tells her he's a virgin and he wants his first time to be special, which calms her down. The next night is Russel's first game, the couch decided to take a chance and starts Russel. Russel wins the game for his team, earning him another kiss from Kevin. After his teling his victory to the club, the school outcast, Brian, announces he would like to join the club. That night, Kevin invites Russel to dinner to meet his parents due to Russel's big victory. At the dinner, Kevin's dad announces his gay uncle's coming in town with his boyfriend. His dad seems very open and accepting about his uncle's sexuality, which is not the way Russel's dad seems to be as he plans Russel's future out. Later in the club, the members are deciding whether or not to accept Brian, as they unclear whether he genuinely wants to learn geography or if he's gay. Min seems to be the only one who wants to let him join, everyone else is afraid he'll expose their secrets. While their debating, they realize Brian has been there the while time. He told them he wasn't interested in geography, he just wanted friends. He admits to being afraid to go home and his only solace is playing the cello, since he does not have his cello with him, his hands shake from anxiety. He walks out and says he won't tell anyone their secrets. The following day, Russel is walking with Jared and Nolan, Min asked him about Ike, he was distant and quick to leave. His friends asked if she was a one-night stand still hung up on him, and he agrees to avoid the true nature of their relationship. In the next meeting, where it's revealed they accepted Brian, Min is outraged? They suspended a teacher for commenting her support for the gay community and would like to help gay students feel confident enough to open up. Min suggests they make the club public, making Ike and Theresa nervous. Min breaks up with Theresa claiming she "did not want to be with anybody who only thinks about themselves." causing Theresa to storm out. Gunnar brings up Kimberly's offer to go to her parents lake house for the weekend, meaning Russel would have to go on another date with Trish. Russel automatically declines, not wanting to spend time with a girl who threw herself at him and lied to the whole school saying they had sex. Gunnar accuses him of not caring because of his new popularity and is self-obsessed. He begs him to come because "Kimberly is the best thing going for him". Russel again reluctantly agrees to go on a date with Trish. The following day at school, Jared and Nolan pull him aside to show him Brian being pinned down with a sports bra on. Nolan tells him to put lipstick on Brian, which he's hesitant to do to a new friend and club member. He puts the lipstick on Brian before Nolan pushes Brian out into the cafeteria in a sports bra and underwear. Min saw Russel sneaking out of the closet Brian was pushed out of and felt betrayed he would do that. Later, Russel sees Brian playing the cello beautifully while he's crying. On the weekend, the couples arrive at Kimberly's family lake house, Gunnar comments on Russel's strange behavior. The group starts drinking, well except for Russel much to the girls' dismay, and start a game of truth or dare. An embarrassed Trish locks herself in a room and Russel and Kimberly try to console her. When Kimberly and Russel are alone, Kimberly confesses she only got with Gunnar to spend time with Russel. Russell is horrified and walks home after a fed up Gunnar refuses to drive him back. Kevin comes to pick up Russell from the middle of nowhere and lets him unload everything that's bothering him. Kevin cheers up Russell leading to a make out session. The following day at school, posters branding Russell have been pasted everywhere by a scorned Kimberly and possibly Trish. When it comes time for lunch, Russell has nowhere to sit but by Brian, both now are outcasts. Russell is confronted by Jared, Nolan, and Kevin telling him he's off the team. They then began to talk about how stupid they felt that a "girl" like Russell actually was a part of their group. They said they could officially kick Tusselll off the team because "who's going to stop them?". Brian tells him it'll get better to which Russell replied with "Why are you being so nice to me? I hurt you." and Brian kindly responded with "Just because people don't understand me doesn't mean I don't understand them". Trish apologizes to Gunnar about what happened at the lakehouse and he apologizes for being uptight. He confesses to being desperate to have sex for the first time, and Trish confesses that she "loves virgins". Later, Min takes down the harmful posters of Russell but is still mad about what he did to Brian. Russell reopens the possibility of Goodkind High's first LGBT club. Now the whole group has welcomed the idea. The next day, Kevin and Russell meet in the sports equipment shed. Russell suggests Kevin join the support group, but Kevin is afraid he'll get kicked off the team if he joins the LGBT club. Russell gets upset, as his dad pressures him to lead the same life he did and marry a woman, and Kevin's parents would love him no matter what. Kevin confesses he doesn't want to be different. Russell gives him an ultimatum: Either come to the LGBT group or break up to stay in football. The next day at school, LGBT flyers are passed out all around the school. On his way to the first meeting of the LGBT support group, a block of homophobic students stood outside the door, including the football team. Gunnar and Trish come by to support Russell and apologize for their behavior and announce their new romance. Kevin is intimidated by the football team on his way to the meeting, ending his romance with Russell. They call their LGBT support group Gay Straight Alliance ( GSA) bringing in a lot of members. The book ends with Gunnar and Russell sex ed video "Florence's Two Gay Dads" a home video of them taking care of the practice baby for sex ed as two dads.